Succubus
by JHTK
Summary: "No lo niego, mi naturaleza es la lujuria y la oscuridad, pero aún así mi parte humana esta en mí." ••Hyung Line [Jhope, Suga, RM y Jin] ••Heterosexual. ••No se acepta copias y/o adaptaciones. ••Historia Original. ••Contenido Explícito. ••Escrita por JHTK.


—Vamos a jugar la Ouija—Soltó Namjoon de repente llamando la antención en todos en la mesa.

—Yo no quiero—Hoseok comenzó anegar repetidas veces con su cabeza dando a entender su desagrado.

Todos se miraron entre sí, clasificando las pro y las contra del juego.

Yoongi es un escéptico por lo tanto le daba igual estar o no estar en el juego. A Jin le causa miedo pero dentro de él la curiosidad aumentaba teniendo en cuenta que podría ver por sí mismo si de verdad ese juego es una puerta a la otra vida, como otros comentaban. Namjoon por otro lado está emocionado por probar este juego que le había llenado de curiosidad años atrás, y por último pero no menos importante está Hoseok el cual se mantenía nervioso, él siempre a respetado estas "cosas del más allá" ya que desde pequeño su abuela le decía que esos juegos traían muchos problemas.

—Hoseok, no pasara nada—Yoongi le dedicó una mirada segura para tranquilizarlo.

—Yo no quiero jugar, déjenme tranquilo.—Decidido tomo de uno de sus anillos y comenzó a jugar con el, ignorando la conversación de los tres chicos.

—¿Y ustedes?—Pregunto Nam tomado un vaso de la mesa.

—Somos universitarios así qué más da. ¿No es así Hoseok?

—No creo... Es peligroso—.Hoseok no se sentía a gusto entrando en este tipo de juegos pero, tampoco quería que los muchachos después se burlaran de él por ello.

Jin comenzó a escarbar en su morral en busca de los materiales para llevar el juego a cabo, primero saco la carpeta, colocandola en la mesa seguido de su cartuchera. Namjoon tomo rápidamente de los materiales y comenzó a trazar el abecedario en un papel, esta todo emocionado como un niño con un nuevo juguete.

—No lo obliguen, ya sabemos como es Hoseok.—Las palabras de Jin le dieron un poco de decepción a pelinegro de sí mismo.

—Yo nadamas veré, pero no quiero jugar.—Susurro levantado la mirada del anillo.

—¿Dónde lo vamos hacer?

—Hoy está desocupada la aula 5 A podemos hacerlo ahí.—Informó Yoongi

—Esta bien, ahora piensen lo que van a preguntar.

El aula está sola como lo había informando Yoongi, por lo tanto los chicos se encargaron de cerrar la puerta y comenzar con el juego. Cada uno se sentó en el suelo formando un círculo, claro excepto Hoseok el cual esta en uno de los asiento de los alumnos observando cada movimiento que ellos dan.

—¿Están listos?—Preguntó el mayor y los demás asintieron.

Tendieron el papel en el suelo y colocaron el anillo de Hoseok encima de su intento de Ouija.

—Pongan sus dedos.

Y en este momento en el cual los chicos estaban a punto de hacer lo pedido un grito ahogado los detuvo, haciendo que todo pegaron un brinco en su sitio. Los cuatros en aquella aula están nerviosos y ansiosos, teniendo el sentimiento a flor de piel por lo que podría pasar, creándoles un mal presentimiento de cual les hace dudar de seguir.

—¿Que mierda te pasa Hoseok?—Todo voltearon para ver el nombrado por Nam y fue ahí donde se vio el pálido rostro de este.

—¿No sienten que el ambiente ya cambio? está frío—Fruncieron el ceño.—Es mejor que no jueguen.

—Hoseok déjate de tus mariqueras y no fastidies.—Gruño Yoongi siendo el primero el poner su dedo.— Estas cosas son puras supersticiones.

Los chicos siguieron sus pasos y colocaron los dedos encima del anillo que estaba en la "G".

Ya los nervios son notorios en su rostro mientras que el ambiente ya se había consumido en una masa pesada. Las luces apagas, las cortinas abajo le otorgaban a este escenario algo oscuro y frío. Ellos esperaban vivir la experiencia completa y que mejor manera que dando ese tipo de ambiente cuando van a jugar con algo tan peligroso.

En realidad no saben que les espera.

Ellos se miraron entre sí para saber quién iba preguntar y Nam suspiro y dijo:—¿Hay alguien aquí?—Al no sentir nada un pequeño alivio se hizo presente en el aula dando paso a sus rostro mas relajados.—¿Hay algún espíritu en este lugar?

Los chicos recibieron un escalofrío que recorrió sus espina dorsal, mientras que el aire se tornaba pesado quitando ese pequeño alivio de antes, el silencio invadía y los nervios se disparaban, los dedos se sentían fríos y los cuerpos débiles, como si algo les fuera absorbido la energía.

Ninguno dijo nada, la concentración está puesta en el juego.

Sus mundos ya solamente están enfocado en este momento, en el cual una sensación extraña ha aventurado cada uno de sus extremidades y en donde ya cada pensamiento de que aquello era una mentira, desapareció, esta experiencia les ha enseñado que lo inexplicable existe.

Ya no es normal.

Yoongi trago grueso al momento de hablar.—¿Hay alguien...aquí?—Dijo esta vez y el anillo se comenzó a deslizar haciendo que se escucharan unos chillidos de parte de Hoseok.

La sensación extraña no había desaparecido, se mantenía intacta intensificando el mal presentimiento de antes.

«SÍ» Fue en dónde paró el anillo dándole un sabor amarga a todos en el aula.

—¿Lo puedes demostrar?—Y dicho eso los cuerpos de los chicos comenzaron a tomar calor, se comenzaban a calentar de una manera placentera.

—¿Lo están sintiendo?—Preguntó el mayor de todos y estos asintieron aterrados, sus rostros ya están pálidos y su saliva espesa impidiendo que tragaran con facilidad.

No podían creer lo que ven y mucho menos lo que sienten, se mantenían en un estado de shock que ellos mismo se habían encargado de organizar.

—¿Quien eres?—El anillo comenzó a moverse haciendo que el calor de antes se esfumara.

«S» Fue la primera letra.

«U» Segunda.

«C» Tercera.

«U» Cuarta

Todos observan atento, sin embargo en aquella aula no hay ni uno que ahora no se estuviera arrepintiendo de jugar.

«B» Quinta.

«O» Sexta.

Un Namjoon sorprendido entendido rápidamente y conello miro a los chicos preocupados.

—Es un demonio que se alimenta de la lujuria,—dijo para sí mismo pero todo lo escucharon y le prestaron atención. —Son los de los sueños.—Dicho esto el anillo salió volando, como si una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo fuera impactado.

Nerviosos, asustados y sorprendidos miraron a todos lados sin mover un músculo puesto que ya ninguno de estos atendía las órdenes de su cerebros.

—¿Que está sucediendo?—sollozo un Jin asustado.

La luz se encendió de un golpe impactando los ojos de los chicos y en segundos la fuerte luz comenzó a ceder su intensidad dejando un aula con falta de esta y luciendo aterradora, el ambiente se sentía frío y pesado resecando los labios de nuestros participantes. Sus manos cubiertas de ese sudor frío lo mantenía alerta. Hasta que uno de ellos siente uno cálidos labios en su cuello, son suaves y humanos dejando una pequeña expresión de horror en su rostro.

—¿Qué está pasando?—gritó Jin sintiendo unas manos en sus anchos hombros, y una respiración en su nuca que esta se mantenía cálida y constante, siente sus manos largas manoseando su espalda. No sabe que pasa pero en este momento ya era tarde, la criatura ya ha tomado pasó a poseer su cuerpo.

—¿Jin?—Namjoon tocó el hombro del nombrado para que reaccionara, ya que Jin había caído en una especie de sueño.—¿Estas bien?

El cuerpo de Jin reacciono levantando su rostro y en ella había una sonrisa pícara no correspondiente a él.

Los chicos sienten como sus corazones están en sus gargantas, como sus energía baja y ya no son capaces de escapar, son cocientes como Jin ya no se encuentra con ellos y que aquella criatura esta reinando el cuerpo de su amigo.

«—No soy Jin, Amor—» Una voz femenina retumbó en las cabezas de todos los presente, dejándolos desconcertados.

—¿Qué quieres?—Una voz quebradiza hizo presencia.

«—A lo mejor a ti, no lo sé—» Su voz es sexy y embriagadora, casi podría decir que tenía hipnotizados a los chicos. «—Hoseok acércate no vengo aquí a lastimar a nadie, no me tengas miedo—» Nervioso caminó con paso torpe hacia el cuerpo de Jin que se encontraba de espaldas ante él, parándose justo ahí.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó Namjoon mirando el rostro de Jin.

«—Porque me llamaron—» Dijo levantándose de donde se encontraba. «—Se que están asustados, es normal—» Comenzó a caminar por el alrededor de los chicos, observando a cada uno de ellos dispuesta a encontrar el primero.

Ella le indico que se levantaran con un movimiento de dedos y sin quejarse y muertos del miedo aceptaron, ya levantado ella comenzó a mover a los chicos tocándolos inocentemente y capturando cada una de sus reacciones. Notado sus auras aterradas a la vez que comienza a elegir.

«—Tú vas hacer el primero—» Se paro enfrente del chico el cual estaba más asustado y le dedicó una sonrisa «—Yoongi, ¿Ese es tu nombre?—» él asintió «—Estás muy nervioso, qué te parece si te muestro que no tienes porque estar así—» Y sin más se acercó quedando muy cerca de este y antes de salir del cuerpo de Jin, lo besó, fue lento y preciso, tanto así que el cuerpo de este tomo su serenidad normal que antes había perdido. «Nos veremos muy pronto»


End file.
